The invention relates generally to lost foam patterns for use in the lost foam casting process.
More particularly, the invention relates to multi-piece lost foam pattern assemblies for casting multi-cylinder, V-block, two stroke internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 3,374,827 Schebler March 26, 1968 3,727,671 Kawai April 17, 1973 3,744,468 Braun July 10, 1973 4,197,899 Ernest April 15, 1980 4,273,182 Winterhalter, et al. June 16, 1981 4,598,757 Bailey July 8, 1986 4,609,030 Heater, et al. September 2, 1986 4,632,169 Osborn, et al. December 30,1986 4,640,333 Martin, et al. February 3, 1987 4,640,728 Martin, et al. February 3, 1987 4,657,063 Morris April 14, 1987 ______________________________________